Just One Kiss
by xbLuex
Summary: A One-Shot about what's bugging Vivi other than freeing her country. - Nami/Vivi femmeslash


**A/N:** Yeah, I finally wrote a new story! This is my first English One Piece fanfic, hurray! I'm not new to the world of One Piece, I watched it and read it like a maniac nine years ago, that's when I actually started writing in first place ^^ And now, a few months ago, a very good friend talked me into watching One Piece again and I'm absolutely obsessed again! Of course, I couldn't go through it without writing a story about my favorite couple in the series ;)

I came up with this idea just yesterday and now it's already finished. I put a lot of thought into it so I really hope you guys enjoy reading it =D

**Side Note:** Currently I am watching the German episodes of OP and I figured some names and expressions are slightly different to the English or Japanese, so I was searching the internet for the correct English words and phrases and I hope I got everything right! I apologize for any wrong terms I use in this fic! I also apologize for any weird behaviors of the characters, but I marked it as OOC ;)

**Side Note 2:** The story is set to be between the Drum Island Arc and Alabasta Arc!

**Warning:** This is a femmeslash! Nami/Vivi! Don't like it? Don't read it, always simple as that ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece in any form, the characters, names or anything else I might have used in this story. It's all property of Eiichiro Oda.

**Just One Kiss**

A One Piece fanfiction, NamixVivi, slightly OOC

It's been almost a month … almost a month since I joined the Straw Hat Crew on their ship … almost a month since that evil witch killed Igaram, who was always like a second father to me, my loyal friend … almost a month since I want to get home more eagerly than ever …

Yes, that's how long I have been on the Going Merry with the weird but hearty pirate crew. We saw dinosaurs and giants, we fought agents of the Baroque Works, we saw cherry blossoms on a winter island … and now we're heading straight for Alabasta.

I was worried sick about my country ever since I left to be an undercover agent. No night has passed where I haven't thought about my people and about the upcoming civil war.

But unfortunately …

I now have another reason, along with my worries about my country, why I sometimes can't sleep at night … or think straight …

… Nami …

I don't know what it is about her, and to be completely honest, at first I thought she was just being nice because she wants the money I - more or less - promised her. But then, a little later she started teasing. She seems to be a natural tease, no doubt, and she has fun at it, but she is sometimes teasing me until I almost go insane.

She is so comfortable with herself, and I always admired her for it, since I'm not as extroverted as she is … but with all her teasing my admiration turned into adoration … and that's what worries me most.

Her teasing started with playful, equivocal comments. I never knew if she meant them seriously, wanted to prank me or wanted me to get more self-esteem. She basically made compliments on how I look. In other words that she liked the way I look. And I felt comfortable with it.

But a little later she started to hint out that she might _really_ like how I look. Still in a playful manner, of course, so we would all rather laugh about it. She played it cool, and so did I, but at that point my obsession with her was already almost boundless. When I thought about it once, what could happen if Nami and I were to become a little more intimate, which lead to a serious blush on my behalf, I grew to fancy that idea.

Ever since, I'm watching her more closely and trying to figure out if she really means it when she's teasing me. But so far, I drift off and fall into only staring at her perfect body, soft skin and silky hair. Like right now! I shake my head to clear my thoughts again.

Nami, you little tease …

I look up to the sky. It's night time. A very clear night, not too cool, but I feel a little shiver running down my spine. I breathe in and out deeply to soothe my fast-beating heart. This always happens when I think about the orange-haired girl. A racing heart and butterflies in my stomach. I look at the sparkling and twinkling stars in the sky. I wonder … will I ever look at them together with my free country? Will I ever look at them, hand in hand together with Nami?

Nami …

Again she roams my thoughts. This is just what I meant … it worries me that I am thinking so much about her. I shouldn't think about anybody like that right now, I have so many more important things to do! I sigh quietly. Why am I so obsessed with her? Why can't I clear my thoughts, why can't I just worry about my country and only my country?

"Vivi, do you want to stay out here the whole night?" a voice gets me out of my thoughts. A voice I would like to listen to all day and all night. "I was just thinking, I'm sorry." I reply and turn to look at Nami, who is now standing right beside me and also leaning onto the rail on deck of the Going Merry.

"You don't have to apologize!" she replies with a typical Straw Hat Crew grin. I only nod. My heart starts beating a little faster again. I can smell her perfume, it's very intriguing, and it makes my knees a little weak. Keep your focus now, Vivi. She is just another friend, and she always will be.

"I'm sorry if that's too personal to ask … were you thinking about your people again?" she asks me with a more subtle and calm voice. As much as I don't like thinking about my poor country, at this moment, I'm glad I do, because it gets my thoughts away from the short-haired beauty standing beside me. "Yes, I did." I reply, my voice a little weak. I really hate appearing weak in front of my friends, but sometimes it's too hard to hide.

"Don't worry so much, princess." Nami then says with a grin again. This time I look at her to meet her gaze. It looks comforting and it seems like she can only cheer me up with it. She continues: "We'll be in Alabasta in no time! And then we can save your country."

I give her a light smile. A grateful smile. It means so much to me that I don't have to do all of this alone. That I found friends who will help me through this … and that I found her, whatever that is supposed to mean …

"Now let's go get inside and get some sleep. We will all need it." Nami suggests and turns around, but before she starts walking she puts up her playful grin again, I kind of fear what's coming next but at the same time I anticipate it: "And if you're too cold I will make sure you're hot in no time!"

She winks at me and then walks away, leaving me standing with my mouth agape. See, this is exactly what I meant before! And by now I even know when she will tease. The same smirk, the same tone, and then the remark. Just like now. Maybe she just likes making fun of me … I drop my head and follow her inside …

Nami, you tease …

ooo

I lay in my bed, of course I can't sleep. There is just too much on my mind which needs to be sorted out. I have to put aside Alabasta for once and focus on my feelings for Nami. Maybe, if I can get them sorted out, I can focus on saving my people better. Then nothing will stand in my way.

But what are my feelings for her? I mean … I am obviously attracted to her … but why? I never considered myself being a lesbian, but I also never had any feelings of this measure for a guy, so I might as well be.

Is my attraction just curiosity? Because, frankly, I have never even kissed anyone in my life before and Nami is the closest right now I can get to kissing? On the other hand, I could just ask Sanji for a kiss and he'd do it in a heartbeat. But that wouldn't really happen. I'm not interested in him at all. Or any of the other guys for that matter.

So my attraction is definitely only towards Nami, and not to any experience I never had. But do my feelings go any deeper? Let's see … I want to be around her all the time, I want her to hold me and protect me … I want her to kiss me and touch me … oh well done, Vivi, now you're blushing again …

I take another deep breath. Great, this whole thinking brought me nothing but a naughty thought and the fact that I'm attracted to her … but is it just a simple attraction?

With my luck … probably not …

ooo

I hear the crew's noises in the far distance. Is it morning already? Man, this whole thinking actually made me fall asleep. Figuring out your feelings is definitely tiring. I yawn loudly and stretch until my joints pop. Mmh, better. I open my eyes, see the sun shining through the only window and sit up, looking to an empty bed beside me. Nami is already up. Lucky for me it is morning, and the guys aren't fighting off some pirates … or worse, the Baroque Works.

I get up, stretch one more time, tie my ravaging hair into a tight pony tail and then leave the cabin. "Good morning, Vivi-sweetie!" the blonde cook immediately greets me. I always have to chuckle when he compliments Nami and me like that. It seems like a sport or something. At least he doesn't do anything more than just compliment us or call us nicknames every now and then.

"Morning, Sanji!" I politely greet him back and then look at the others. The crew seems to be running around hastily, and when I look up I can see Nami standing on the balcony right in front of the kitchen and common room, her arms spread out on the handrail, a smirk on her face as she gives the guys orders. Wow … she should be the captain of this ship.

"Mornin', Princess Sleepy-Head!" she calls out to me and winks at me again. I shake my head but smile at her anyways. She then points into the opposite direction of where I am facing to and says: "Look, there's an island! I figure it's not Alabasta, since it's only a small one, and also not a desert, but we will restock whatever we can since we're running low on food."

I go up the stairs to stand right beside her, looking ahead of the ship and also spotting the island. "Is that alright with you, Vivi?" Nami asks for my permission. I smile and nod, adding: "Of course! I said on the fastest way to Alabasta, remember? Not the starving way. Full stomach means full speed."

It's another island without human inhabitants. No harbors, no villages, no houses, no people. Maybe this is the island Miss All-Sunday wanted to send us to right after she attacked Igaram. On the other hand, there are so many small islands on the Grand Line, it could just be one of them.

As soon as we stop the ship, Luffy, Sanji and Zoro jump off to hunt some food, which leaves me with Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Carue. I take a closer look at the island. It looks peaceful, but you can never know. Little Garden was the best example for it. It doesn't look like it's a prehistoric island, though. I can't see dinosaur heads or saber tooth tigers. And it's size is not even close to Little Garden.

It's really, really small, but it also has a forest on it … mainly a forest and one little hill, which just reaches above the green trees. On its sides there are cliffs with sharp rocks at the bottom. We stopped at which appears to be the only beach-like clearing without cliffs.

"If you don't watch out, princess, I might kidnap you and hide with you on this island." Nami suddenly whispers into my ear. I wasn't prepared for that. But that is new, even for Nami. What is she actually up to? I look at her with a shocked expression, but she just chuckles and walks away. What the heck was that?

Nami, you tease!

I look out to the island again and say: "I'll go take a walk on the island, too." I need to get a clear head, and staying on this ship with Nami will drive me mental. Immediately I hear a concerned voice of my female friend: "But Vivi, it might be dangerous. Should I come with you?"

My heart jumps when I hear that she's concerned about me, but I must get away from her at least for a short time to get my thoughts sorted. I reply: "I'll be fine, I'll take Carue with me. It will only be for a short while." with a reassuring smile on my face. I don't want them to worry. I look at my spot-billed duck friend, but he seems a little frightened. I walk over to him and stroke his head. "It'll just be a quick walk, alright, Carue?" I say and he salutes to me. I chuckle at his nonsense and then hop onto his back.

"See you in a bit!" I call out to my friends while Carue is hopping off the ship and landing softly on the ground, walking into a forest.

Finally, I feel a little bit of space. But what was her comment about kidnapping me? What things does Nami have in mind? Do I really want to know? Or is she seriously just teasing me just because of the fun of it. Oh Nami … I wish I were a tease just like you … then I could get back to you and show how insane this can turn a person. Especially if you like them …

Do I like her?

Do I like her like that? Am I really not just curious about … I don't know what? I guess not … maybe if I admit that I like her it will get easier … okay, I admit I like Nami … I admit that I … want to be in love with Nami …

Wait, love?

When did I ever speak of love? That was never a subject! Well done again, Vivi, you opened up the Box of Pandora _again_ with a new threat … or just subject … love … am I in love with Nami? What difference does it make when I'm in love with that woman? I can't have her, anyways! But I want to …

Yes, I want to be with Nami. I want to hold her, and I want to kiss her … oh how badly I want to kiss her … I'd do anything just to feel those perfect lips on mine … focus, Vivi! You have better things to do than thinking about kissing a very good friend of yours!

But I'd give a lot to kiss her … maybe I should get over myself and for once just tease back instead of just blushing. But I don't have the guts … what I would give to be a tease just like Nami … but why does she tease me so much? I mean, I don't know for sure but she doesn't tease any of the guys like this, though she could easily, just to get on their nerves. Does she, maybe, hate me? Does she want to get rid of me?

No, this can't be … she wouldn't! Otherwise there wouldn't be any normal and nice moments between us … right?

"Vivi!" the calling of my name almost gave me a heart attack, Carue screams and wants to dart off but I hold him back as I recognize the voice immediately. I turn around to see her … Nami … didn't I tell her to stay on the ship?

"Nami, what are you doing here?" I ask her. I don't want to be rude and tell her off. But I'm not sure if I already had enough time to myself. She jogs up to me and then stops, breathing heavily and supporting herself on her knees. She was running. Was she running away from something or trying to catch up with me?

I jump off of Carue's back and wait patiently for her to reply. After she has enough air again she finally does so: "I'm sorry, I couldn't just let you go out there alone. Please, let me just walk with you."

I don't know why it fills me with so much pride that she wants to protect me, but I just ignore that feeling. "But Carue is with me, you really didn't have to come." I say, still a smile on my face. Again, I don't want her to worry or get the wrong picture.

Nami points to my loyal duck-friend with a raised eyebrow, adding: "The duck who's a bigger wuss than Usopp?" I have to chuckle at that statement. Carue is a big chicken, is he?

We then start walking together, and Nami is instantly curious: "I realized you were a little upset on the ship and figured you might want to talk. Is it because of your country?" Oh no, what should I say? Should I just lie, as always, or tell her that she should finally stop the teasing? Will I ever get a chance to be alone with her again? I can trust her, right?

"Well … no, actually … it's not because of Alabasta … " I say … okay, now I opened a door I can never close again. My heart starts pounding heavily again and I clench my hands into fists. Why didn't I just say it was about my country again?

"Okay … I hope it's not something I did … I wouldn't want to upset you, Vivi." Nami then says, honestly. I stop dead in my tracks. How should I respond now? It was something she did and it kind of upset me! But I'm not mad, it just made me realize how I feel about her! But what should I say? What should I do? "It's … it's … just … " but I can't form a proper sentence. My heart is pounding so loud in my ears that it almost hurts.

"It's hard to explain … " I reply. I think I didn't even hear myself talking. My heartbeat is too loud. When Nami now opens her mouth to say something I beg that I can hear it and luckily I do: "You know you can just talk to me." she offers. I look to the ground and sigh. I know I can, but how? I say: "I just don't know how … "

I look back up and into her eyes, maybe I can find courage in her gaze … she just smiles at me sweetly, trying to calm me down: "It's just me, relax, and then say it."

I just keep looking at her … searching for the right encouragement, which she actually just gave me. Her sweet voice still ringing in my ears, even louder than my still fast pounding heart. She tilts her head to the side, looking expectantly and keeping up her smile. That does it … that seems to over function my brain and I'm positive I can't form a sentence anymore.

Then I act by instinct. I take a step closer to Nami and look at the slightly taller woman with a determined gaze. She doesn't back off, she just waits patiently for what will happen next. I move my shaking hands to carefully cup her cheeks. My god, her skin is so soft … she still doesn't back away … and then …

Oh Nami … how I waited for this moment to happen …

I move forward to place my lips onto hers. An immediate warmth spreads out through my whole body at the contact. My eyes shut and my cheeks are flushed I linger for a few moments. She doesn't pull back! No, she actually kisses me back! As I feel that my knees threaten to give in and I break the kiss.

I don't dare to open my eyes again, instead, I keep them shut and directed to the ground. I finally reply: "This has been on my mind lately … "

After a few moments of silence I can feel a finger under my chin, lifting my head up again, which not only forces me to open my eyes but also to look at the person I fear most at the moment. Is she disgusted now? Did I make things even worse? But When I open my eyes I just look into a grinning face. I can't believe it!

"I knew there was something else you were concerned about … but if it was just that … why didn't you tell me before? Didn't you get my hints?" Nami then asks me, innocently. I can't believe it and exclaim: "Hints?" Seriously, these were supposed to be hints? She looks a little disappointed and asks: "So you didn't?"

I shake my head and answer honestly: "Nami, I thought you were messing with me. I thought you hated me … and wanted to scare me off … " after I finished talking I suddenly feel the sensation of her lips on mine again. My negative thoughts are immediately washed away. It feels like a big burden is lifted off my shoulders.

As Nami pulls back again to look into my eyes she says: "No, Vivi, I don't hate you … and I never meant to scare you off, actually it is quite the contrary … if anything, I love you."

My eyes widen again and my jaw drops … she … what? "You … love me?" I ask again. I want her to repeat it. I need her to repeat it! She smiles at me and actually does so: "Yes, Vivi, I love you."

She loves me … and I was stupid enough to think that she hates me … but there is another thing that's bugging me before I want to admit any feelings of mine, so I ask: "How can you be so at ease with saying that?"

She just puts her right hand onto my left shoulder and replies: "Well … according to the way you reacted every time I hinted something out … it wasn't so hard for me to figure you liked it when I did so."

I just shake my head and I have to laugh … she is such an idiot, just like the rest of the crew. But that's the Nami I fell in love with … that's good. She then asks: "And you do love me, too, right?" with such a cute and innocent voice. I look up at her still smiling face and reply: "Of course I love you, too, you idiot!" before leaping forward, throwing my arms around her neck and, for a third time, capture her lips in a searing kiss …

Nami, you tease …

**A/N:** Phew … Nami has a funny way of flirting, huh? Poor Vivi almost became insane … who can blame her? xD

Anyway, I hope you guys had as much fun reading this story as I had writing it =) And if you're not too lazy, please leave a comment or a fave, they usually make my day ;) Thanks for reading!

By the way … this picture inspired me to write the story: browse. deviantart ?order=9&q=one+piece+nami+vivi&offset=24#/d1qjzgz

Thank you to the artist who drew this picture =D it's lovely!


End file.
